In love with you
by Yukki-Kaname
Summary: It's not everyday you fall in love with your worse enemy for Bella she has troubles coming to terms that he loves her and she thinks he's just disgusting. OOC a bella and Paul love story switchin it up Rated M to be safe for later chapters -Recently Beta-D by Bell
1. Troubling Rain

**Troubling Rain**  
**By: YukkiKaname**  
**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight sorry**  
**Special thanks to my Beta: Bell**

* * *

It starts out like every day in the lovely town of La Push. My truck breaks down once again. It looks like it is going to rain. When it rains, it doesn't sprinkle, it downpours and I'm not looking forward to it. I am so pissed at my brother for buying me a piece of shit of truck that I want to pop him one. "Oh yeah, Bells, it works just great. It won't breakdown." I mutter to myself.

I start walking down the dirt path back to my house. Damn my brother and his wife-to-be. I'm in the middle of nowhere of La Push. As the wind starts to pick up, I curse. I knew it wouldn't be long until it starts raining and I happen to be wearing a white tank top. I curse again for wearing it. I hurry as fast as I could back to my house. It starts down pouring. I try to getting out of its path, taking the woods with no such luck really.

Sometimes I wish I were like my brother and his friends, who are able to phase into a wolf, so I could be home in a snap and be barely wet. As I got near the house, I groan when I see trucks and a motorcycle. "Great. They are all there. Ugh. They are perverts at times." I grumble. I quickly get to the house realizing how drenched I am. I have to be sneaky and go through my bedroom window so they can't see anything.

As I walk away , I suddenly hear a whistle and turn. There he stood, tall with short black hair. I growl at him, covering my top as much as I can so he won't see much. "Get a little wet there, Uley?" He asks.

"Bite me, Paul." I say.

"Mark the spot," Paul says.

"My fist will mark a spot in two seconds, so back off." I yell. I push passed him, drenched and leaving little puddles as I walk in the house.

"Bella Uley, what the hell happened? And why are you home late?" Sam orders.

"Because, Big Brother, that piece of shit you call a decent truck broke down on me once again! So I had to walk home and no, I didn't have my cell phone on me either. Now if you excuse me, Brother, I really need to take a shower and get away from your friends, who are drooling over my soaked body." I say. Sam glares at them and they look away. I walk to the bathroom and peel off my soaked clothes. I ring out my hair from the rain and then my wet clothes in the tub, laying them on the floor to dry.

I turn on the shower and quickly get in. When I am finished, I change into my black skinny jeans and a snug blue tank top. I walk out of the bathroom with half wet, half dry hair. I walk into the kitchen where everyone is gathered. Paul smirks at me. I glare at him. "Why don't you wipe that smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." I say.

"Ooo, little Miss Tough Girl are we" Paul asks. "What are you going to do, deck me or scare me with your little dolls?"

Sam growls at Paul, giving him the 'you better knock it off that's my sister you are picking on' look. "Knock it off, Paul." He says.

Paul shut his mouth and sits down. "Brother, you should have let that big-mouth ogre keep talking his stupid ass. I would have put that pup back in his place. He isn't that tough." I say.

It is Paul's turn to glare at me as I grab a seat next to Jacob and Embry. They are my two best friends and my classmates as well. "Bells, do you have any homework to finish?" Sam asks.

"No, Father." I say.

Sam growls "Don't even start, Bella." Sam says sternly. As I finish my plate of food, I get up to put my plate in the sink.

"Oh lighten up, Brother, it's not like I am failing and yes, I got my homework done already. It wasn't hard." I say. Yes, I was being a smartass, but I really don't care. I have to be with these guys.

"Okay Bella. Can you please go watch TV, go to bed, or go do something? We have our meeting now." Sam says.

I nod. "Yeah, yeah. What about that piece of shit truck? I do need a vehicle to go to school tomorrow, ya know." I say.

Sam nods at me. I know he isn't really listening. "I will get it tonight. Jacob will work on it tomorrow after school." Sam says.

I groan. "SAM! I need a vehicle tomorrow, like I said!" I yell. Sam growls at my raised voice.

"I will drive you to school tomorrow, Bells and bring you back home. Then I can show you how to fix your truck when it breaks down again." Jacob says.

I smile and hug Jacob. Then I kiss him on the forehead. "Thanks, Jakey." I say.

I leave the room. Paul keeps staring at me as I walk away from them. I walk down the wooden hallway where pictures of Emily's family and our family hang on the walls. Down the hall on the left is my room.

I open the door to my room and walk in; my pale yellow bedroom with baby blue, silky sheets. I plop down on my bed, sigh, and start to relax. I look up at the ceiling and soon let sleep consume me. I sleep the whole night.


	2. School and Paul

**School and Paul**  
**Special Thanks To beta - Bell**  
**Already placed disclaimer first chapter u know I don't own Twilight**

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and get ready for school. I yawn and walk sluggishly to the kitchen, sitting down as my brother sits down with a plate of the food Emily made for us. "Thanks Em. I say.

Emily smiles. "Not a problem, Hun. Eat up before the others come." Emily says. I groan, but nod and eat my breakfast. Then I hear the hollowing laughter from the buffoons.

I finish my breakfast and get up, placing my plate in the sink. I walk back to my room as the boys come in. I really didn't want to deal with the morons this morning. I quickly get dressed in skinny blue jeans and a green halter-top. I walk out of my room when I hear my brother growl. "You are not going to school in that!" He says.  
I laugh. "Watch me." I say. I walk out the door. "Jacob let's go!" I yell.

Sam glares at Jacob, who just stays where he is. Then Sam stomps over to me and throws me up over his shoulder. I scream and pound on his back. "LET ME GO, YOU JERK!" I yell as I squirm in his arms. He throws me on my bed.

"Change your shirt." Sam says. I growl and attack him, knocking him over.

"Asshole," I say. Letting him get up and leave my room, I stick a red shirt over my halter-top.

I walk out of my room to the kitchen. "Better, Jerk-face?" I ask.

Sam growls. "Better now. Go to school before you are late." Sam says.

"It would be your fault." I say. I quickly jump onto Jacob's motorcycle. Paul is next to him on his other bike.

"Hold on, Little Girl, I don't think you can handle this." Paul says.

"You know what, Puppy, bite me. I can handle anything you can throw at me." I say.

Paul smirks. "That a challenge?" He asks.

"Yeah it is, Dick. Got a problem?" I ask. Paul chuckles as we head off to school. When we get to school, I take off my top to reveal my halter-top.

"Ooo, so you aren't a goody, goody." Paul says.

I roll my eyes. "Please, I don't give a shit. My brother can't tell me what to do." I say.

Paul smirks at me. "Dude, wipe the smirk off your face before I wipe it off for you." I say.

"I am so scared." Paul says. I growl and slap him across the face, which sets him off and forces him to leave so he won't phase in school. I walk into school and head to my first class. The day goes by it is lunchtime. I walk into the lunchroom. Like usual, I meet the boys at our table after getting my food. As I walk to our table, I am stopped by one of the most annoying guys at our school.

He has red hair, green eyes, and is maybe five foot nine inches. He is wearing a blue and white t-shirt with blue jeans. "Well, well, if it isn't Bella." He says.

"What do you want, Charlie?" I ask. He smirks at me. "You… me… Friday night, what you say eight o'clock?" Charlie asks.

I roll my eyes at him. "I'd rather watch paint dry on a wall than hang out with you." I say. I walk away as Charlie growls at me. I sit down with the boys and we eat our lunch

"So, I see you got a boyfriend there. You going tell your brother." Paul says.

I kick Paul under the table. "He's not my boyfriend, asshole." I say.

Paul growls at me. "Cool it, Paul." Jared says.

Paul starts to calm down. "Yeah, we don't want the tiny, helpless pup to phase in front of the school." I say.

I finish my lunch, throw the rest away, and place the tray on top of the trash can. When lunch is over, we head to our classes. I am in gym class with Paul, Jacob, and Quil. Paul stares at me as I walk over in my blue gym shorts and white t-shirt. I sit next to them. "Stop staring at me." I growl. Paul grins at me.

As we play volleyball, Charlie stares at me worse than Paul. Paul growls at Charlie, warning him. I am really great at volleyball. Once we finish playing, it was time to change back into our street clothes. I am the last one to get dressed cause I took a shower. When I walk out in my towel, Charlie is standing in the girl's locker room. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I yell.

Charlie smirks. "Maybe you should wear that the rest of the day rather than your other clothes." Charlie says. I growl and punch him right in the jaw, yelling at him to get the fuck out of the girl's locker room. As he tries to take my towel off, I kick him in the balls and I run out to see Paul smirking at me wearing only a towel.

"WIPE THE SMIRK OFF AND GET CHARLIE OUT OF THERE!" I yell. Paul quickly turns the smirk into a 'now I am pissed' look. Paul, Jacob, and Quil walk in, grab Charlie, and throw him into the trash can. I go back in as they stand guard.

I come back out dressed with my t-shirt over my halter-top. "I want to go home." I say.

"I'll take you home." Paul says. I really don't care who takes me home. I walk off the school grounds with Paul and get on the back of his motorcycle.

"Hold on tight," Paul says. I wrap my arms around his waist and place my head on his back as we take off.

We don't stop at my brother's house. We end up at La Push beach. "Why are we here, Paul?" I ask. "I want to go home." I say.

Paul takes my hand, "Come on. I want to show you something," Paul says. I am puzzled as to why he is acting so nice to me. Why is he doing this to me? He pulls me along with him on the beach to where he wants to take me.

* * *

Please read and review


	3. Paul's secret place and feelings?

Chapter 3  
by: Yukki-Kaname  
Beta: Bell

* * *

We reach where he wants to take me. It is breathtaking. There is a field of flowers looking over the ocean where we stand. "Wow Paul." I say.

"This is where I come when I am down in the dumps." Paul says.

I smile. "Why are you being so nice to me? It's not like you." I say.

Paul looks at me. "Hey, I can be nice at times… when I want to be." Paul says.

I watch the waves hit and smile. It is very relaxing. Paul soon pushes me right into the ocean. I scream as I come back up, glaring at him. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I yell.

Paul stands their busting out, laughing at me. "You look a little wet shrimp." He says.

I get out and knee him in the balls. "Aw, little pup bowing to me now." I say. I walk away to his bike. When he has regained his dignity, he comes running towards me.

"Have fun, Pup?" I ask. I take off on his motorcycle and head home. As I hear howling, I know Paul is close by. He had to of phased to catch up to me so fast; serves the jerk right after pushing me into the ocean like that. I run inside and lock the door. "Don't let Paul in." I say.

Sam looked at me. "What did you do to piss him off, Bells?" Sam asks.

"I took off on his motorcycle." I say. Sam gives me the look. "Hey, he pushed me into the ocean. He got what he deserved." I say as I head to my room to change my clothes.

I hear Paul hollering. "WHERE IS SHE?" he yells.

Sam growls. "BACK OFF, PAUL! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO PUSH HER INTO THE OCEAN!" He yells.

I walk out putting my hair in a ponytail. "You don't need to fight my battles, brother, especially with this piece of shit of a pup." I say.

Paul growls and gets in my face. I push him back. "Bitch, brush your teeth." I say.

Paul growls deeper. "You don't talk to me like that, you two-cent whore. Maybe I should have let Charlie try to touch you." Paul says.

My turn to growl. I pop him with an upper cut. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH! YOU AIN'T EVEN WORTH THE DIRT I WALK ON!" I yell and push him out the door. He stops me and pushes me back. He went to hit me. He swung. I dodged and kneed him where it counts. He toppled to the ground.

"Wow! Hope you didn't want kids man." Jared says. As the others walk in, I jump into Jacob's arms.  
"Jakey!" I yell. Jacob laughs at me as he catches me.

"Looks like you put Paul in his place," Jacob says. I nod as they laugh. "Let's go work on your truck." Jacob says. I nod. We walk outside and start working on my truck. We finally get it running after three hours of working on it.

"Nice work, Uley," Jacob says.

I smile as we walk back inside the house. "I am going to take a shower real quick. Supper ready?" I ask.

"Yeah you need a shower. You stink." Paul says.

I roll my eyes. "Yeah, supper will be done when you get out." Emily says.

I nod and quickly take a shower. I put on my short blue jean shorts and a tank top. As I walk into the kitchen, Sam growls at me for the way I look. "You are not impressing anyone, Ugly." Paul says.

"Don't be jealous." I say. Paul huffs and I roll my eyes at him as I sit down. Everyone is served dinner and we eat. As I get a plate and a half down, the others are on their fourth plate of food.

Later, at the beach…

As we all leave the bonfire, Paul and I are still going it.

"You're a punk fucking bastard, you know that?" I say.

Paul smirks, "And you like it." He says.

I growl and punch him. "I don't need this shit. I am out of here. See you at home, Brother." I say.

"Bella, don't go home alone. Have Jake or Embry take you back home." Sam says.

I turn around to face him, my ears red with anger. "NO!" I yell.

I take off to the house in a jog. I am so pissed at Paul, but otherwise I like him a lot. What the hell am I thinking? Get it together Bells. You can't love a jerk like him. He is not your type.

I walk all the way home, slam the front door shut, and then let out a big, frustrated scream out. I walk down the hallway. It feels so empty without my brother or Emily here. I can hear the echo of my footsteps as I walk to my bedroom. I sigh as I plop right onto my bed. I can't believe I think I like that asshole. I finally fall asleep for the night.

In the morning, I awake to my brother growling and I go see why he is upset. "Sam?" I ask. Sam looks at me, stops his growling, and hugs me. "What is wrong, Brother?" I ask. Sam sighs deeply. He didn't know how to tell me.

Paul walks in the house and sits in the kitchen. "Did you tell her yet?" Paul asks.

I look at Sam confused. "Tell me what?" I ask.

Sam sighs. "Bella Paul imprinted on you." Sam says. I stand there in complete shock for maybe five minutes in silence. "Bells?" Sam asks.

"HE DID WHAT NOW?" I yell.

* * *

Hope you liked it :D


	4. Coming to terms?

**Coming to terms?**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

"He imprinted on you at the bonfire, Bella he is your mate for life," Sam said. I blew up "NO WAY NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO BE THAT PIECE OF SHITS MATE NO WAY IN HELL!" I yelled. I ran out the door and went to my truck. I could hear them yelling at me to come back as I took off like a bat out of hell. I had to clear my head my mind.

I drove for what seemed like hours turned my cell phone off and I skipped school I came back home maybe at 3 in the morning I saw Sam and Paul waiting for me pacing back and forth on the porch. I turned my truck off and jumped down "Bells," They said. I looked at them "Just leave me alone," I said.

Sam and Paul frowned as I walked past them both I was so confused and I just couldn't come to terms that he was my imprint that stupid ogre was suppose to be my boyfriend for life I didn't want that I wanted to be able to experiment with guys see how it would feel to have different boyfriends. I didn't want to have a serious boyfriend not right now. I heard a knock at the door "Bella can I come in?" Paul asked.

"No but you'll come in anyways," I grumbled. Paul came and sat on my bed "Look it's not like I purposely did it to ruin your life things like this happen and it's our packs way to live," Paul said. I hid my face in the pillow trying to ignore him. "Bella please don't ignore me," Paul said. I growled and I punched him. "I CAN'T DO IT I DON'T WANT TO DO IT WHY! WHY ME?" I yelled.

Paul looked hurt now "Look I would be more than glad to imprint on someone else but my wolf senses choose you," Paul said. "Get the fuck out of here now Paul NOW!" I yelled hurt. Paul got up and left knowing I was hurt. I stared at the wall for a bit than got up and got ready for school. I walked out looking like my world had ended and I had nothing left. "Bells it is going to be okay," Emily said.

"You loved Sam so it was easier on you when he imprinted on you. I don't like Paul he's a big hot headed jerk he has no self control and he lacks of caring!" I yelled. Emily hugged me "Things will change don't worry hun," Emily said. I sighed and walked away as Sam gave me a hug I just wanted to shove him. The boys were waiting for me to come out. "I don't need escorts to my school," I said. I got into my truck and drove off as they followed.

When I got to school I got out of my truck not waiting for them I went into the school and to my locker was going to avoid them as much as I could. It would be hard since I had half the classes with each one of them. As one tried to talk to me I just ignored them. I walked down the hallway where I was pinned by Charlie. "You look really nice in that shirt Bella," Charlie said. I glared "Get the fuck away from me Charlie you are disgusting and are not worth anyone's time now get away before I kick your ass," I said. Charlie growled "You little bitch I will teach you a lesson you will never forget," Charlie said. he grabbed me and threw me across the room.

I got up and I lunged at him I started to beat the crap out him just kept punching him as I got pulled off by a pair of arms as I struggled to get loose to go after Charlie who already had a swollen lip black eye and bloody nose. "Bella calm down Bella!" Jacob said. I soon relaxed and he let me go as we walked to lunch now. I sat away from everyone.

"Sit next to us Bella it's not going to hurt you," Embry said. "Back off Embry," I growled. Embry picked me up and Jacob grabbed my plate. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. Paul had stopped them now "Leave her alone she don't want to she don't have to, I don't blame her she has a lot to soak in," Paul said. Embry set me down and Jacob put my plate down.

They walked away I sighed as I finished my lunch I threw away the leftovers and walked out and started heading to gym class as everyone slowly gathered in to gym class I sat as far away as I could I stared at Paul, Jacob, and Quil who were talking and joking around. I still can't believe I was suppose to be his girlfriend forever. As class started we played dodge ball in class I was pretty good at it I hit Paul in the head I started laughing. As Paul grumbled about being out.

It was between me and Jacob now half were rooting for Jacob the other were rooting for me. "Come on Jake give it your best shot," I said. Jacob smirked he threw the ball I dodged it grabbed the ball and whipped it at him hitting him right in the side. Everyone cheered as I won it. We got dressed as I walked out of the locker room and headed to my next class. Charlie stopped me again.

"Do you want a matching black eye you will get one if you don't leave me alone," I growled. Charlie smirked he pushed me against the wall and when I went to hit him he pinned my arms. "Bitch I will make your life a living hell for what you done to me," Charlie said. I rolled my eyes and soon he was thrown ten feet away from me and I saw Paul standing there growling with Jacob and Embry next to him.

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY GIRL," Paul threatened. Before I could even object and yell at him. He picked me up and took off with me to his hiding spot. As we stood in silence he looked over at me "Look Bella I know I been a complete utter ass towards you I am really sorry. And I know you do not want to be with me I don't blame you," Paul said. I stood there in shock he was apologizing to me.

"Bella I do love you I never realized how much I cared for you until I had imprinted on you unexpectedly at the Bonfire, Bella I didn't mean for it to happen it just did," Paul said. He kept babbling on and on I had to shut him up so I did what I only could think of I took my hands to his face and kissed him. As I felt his arms wrap around my waist I melted into his kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck as we kissed maybe a little more than broke the kiss.

We both stood their speechless and I couldn't believe I just kissed Paul and I liked it. "Wow that was nice," Paul said. I looked at him and we stood there now looking at each other as the wind gently blew around us. Am I coming to terms about this? Will I really let him try to love me? What am I thinking!

~~~~~~~  
Review Please


	5. Dangerous situation

**Dangerous Situation  
****By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

We went back to my house as we were halfway there Paul stopped me and he went to face me. "Will you please let me make it up to you and show you that I am not a complete utter ass?" Paul asked. I looked into his eyes and nodded "Yeah I'll give your ass two weeks to prove yourself," I said. Paul frowned. I giggled and kissed him "Let's get back home," I said.

We walked the rest of the way back to my house we entered in the house everyone was in the kitchen and their heads turned when they saw us walk in. "Bella are you okay?" Sam asked. "Yeah I am fine I'm going to bed good night jerk face," I said. Paul growled "Good night little girl," Paul said. I walked to my room and laid down.

I soon let sleep hit me like a rock the next morning I woke up yawning as I walked into the kitchen ate breakfast and headed out I didn't even wait for the boys. It was Saturday anyways so I got in my truck and headed off. I decided I wanted to take a trip to Seattle see what they all got down there. The trip to Seattle took about 3 to 4 hours long.

I arrived in Seattle and walked around the local mall little did I know I was being followed by someone I bought a few things after five hours of hanging in Seattle I decided it was time to go home I got in my truck and started it and I drove off back to home excited to show my brother what I bought because he was going to flip.

Driving home a idiot was on my ass so I slammed on my breaks the guy swerved a bit I drove off again trying to get out of here as the guy followed again he tried to run me off the road so I went ditch diving and drove in the ditch getting back up on the pavement I hit the gas going up to 90mph as he matched my speed.

My cell rang it was my brother. I quickly answered it putting it on speaker. "Talk fast I am being followed and trying to loose him," I said. Sam growled "YOUR WHAT WHERE ARE YOU?" Sam asked. "Coming back from Seattle I don't know what this fucker is doing but he's been trying to run me off the road," I said. I screamed as I swerved "Brother I got to let you go," I yelled.

I hung up I started going faster driving 110mph now as he kept following. I am glad that I was trained to drive by the boys. I had to loose this freak so I took a sharp turn into a town rushing through going as fast as I can as I lost him in the city I got back on the highway and drove as fast as I could back to La Push I made it back to La Push in two and a forty-five minutes.

I turned my truck off and I quickly ran inside and ran into Sam's arms shaking so bad. "You okay?" Sam asked. I shook my head no "I was scared he ran me off the road and tried to make me wreck," I said. Paul growled "Do you know who it was?" He asked. I shook my head. "Emily go run Bella a warm bath," Sam said. Emily nodded and she took off to the bathroom.

"A warm bath should help you a bit," Sam said. I nodded I stayed in his arms shaking. Paul was pissed off I could feel the heat. "Jacob, Embry, Jared, take Paul out to calm down," Sam ordered. They did as I walked to the bathroom and took a bath when I got out Paul and them were back as I slowly got to them. I was still shaking up soon my knees buckled underneath me I started to fall.

Paul quickly jumped up and caught me before I hit the ground. "Bella you okay?" Paul asked. I wrapped my arms around him in a very soft tone only he caught. "Don't let me go stay with me," I said. Paul held me close to him and he wouldn't let me go. "Bella maybe you should go take a nap," Sam suggested. I shook my head no and gripped Paul tighter. Paul got up and carried me to my bedroom Sam growled seeing that . Paul laid me down than he sat in my bed as I clung to him.

I finally fell asleep in his arms as the night went on I woke up in the morning with Paul sleeping next to me I got up and went to the bathroom than I walked into the kitchen seeing my brother and the boys there. "How you feeling?" Jacob asked. "Better than I was feeling," I said. "That's good we were all worried about you," Sam said. I sat next to Jacob and Embry.

"Did you all stay the night?" I asked. The boys nodded. Paul came out and sat down yawning again "Did you get much sleep?" I asked. Paul nodded and we ate breakfast. When we finished our breakfast I walked out with Paul and we got in my truck and left to go into Forks as we walked around there we went into the park. I jumped ten feet in the air when I saw the vehicle that had followed me.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked. "That's the vehicle that chased me last night," I said. I started to shake again. Paul growled and grabbed my hand. "Let's get going," Paul said. We ran back to my truck and Paul drove off as he followed us "Don't take us back home Paul I don't want him to know where we live," I said. "Don't worry I'm going to loose them," Paul said. As we drove we had to be going 85mph. I called Sam and told him we were being chased and our location.

Sam and the boys took off they were going to kick this guys ass. Paul swerved in and out of traffic as it kept up with us "Don't worry Bella we will get away from him so hold on," Paul said. As we drove onto the bridge going 90 mph soon another car joined the chase and cut us off. I screamed as he swerved we hit the bridge wall and ended up going off the bridge. "HOLD ON BELLA," Paul yelled. That's the last that I heard.

Review Please


	6. To Save a Life Part 1

**To save a life Part 1**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

We hit the water I guess I really didn't know I was out cold. Paul had help getting the window busted out with Jacob, Sam, and Embry. I came to it in the back of Embry's truck Sam, Paul, Jacob, and Quil sitting next to me. I had a gash on my forehead and a broken arm my vision was still blurry. I reached for Paul's hand with my good hand. "Bella thank god you are alright," Paul said.

"What happened are they gone?" I asked. "Um no a guys! They're back!" Quil said. Sam growled. "EMBRY WOODS NOW we end this," Sam ordered. Embry turned into the woods and they followed Quil growled deeply and soon the others did. "It's a fucking trap, Get Bella inside the truck. Embry I want you to stay driving everyone else PHASE," Sam growled. They all jumped out of the truck and phased.

As red eyes appeared in the car and they got out and it was time to fight. As Embry drove in the woods to get away I was worried about the others I was still bleeding pretty good. Embry had placed his hand on my head trying to stop the bleeding. "Hold on Bella I am going to get you to the doctors," Embry said. I could barely hear him as I passed out once again.

It had to be four hours I soon opened my eyes to see white walls around me I felt my arm in a cast and an IV in my other arm. I looked around and saw all of the boys waiting for me to wake up. I moved the hospital bed to sit up as the boys looked at me. "Home?" I asked. "The doctor has to talk to you. You been out for three days," Sam said. My eyes bugged out.

The doctor walked in. Dr. Carlisle Cullen had walked in I freaked seeing his golden eyes. "Is he?" I asked. Sam nodded "But don't worry Bella I am a vegetarian vampire I only eat deer, and lions so don't worry," Carlisle said. I frowned "It's okay Bella he won't hurt you," Paul said. I nodded as I let him examine me. After I was examined he let me go home. We all walked out and got into the truck and drove back to the house.

Me and Paul relaxed on the porch "Do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Paul asked. "Yeah that would be nice but maybe on a weekend we got school tomorrow," I said. Paul nodded we soon heard the door open and Sam stepped out. "Dinner is ready," Sam said. We got up and walked into the kitchen as Paul grabbed my plate and asked me what I all wanted.

"I could do this myself I am not that helpless," I said. Paul smirked "Shut up squirt and let me help you," Paul said. I sighed and slapped him upside the head. "Okay jackass," I said. As Paul finished getting my plate he sat it down and I sat down. As the others got their food and sat down we ate our dinner and I headed off to bed. Emily came in to help me get out of my shirt and into my pajamas I was so embarrassed.

It was around midnight when I woke up I heard my brother talking a little loudly so I went to see what was going on as I saw Dr. Cullen and looked like three more people were with him a black spiky hair girl, a curly blonde headed boy, and a bronze hair boy. "Sam?" I said quietly. They all looked over to me. "Bells," Sam said. I went to his side. "Bella this is Carlisle's adopted children they are the same as him, that's Edward, Alice, and Jasper," Sam said.

"What are they doing here?" I asked. Sam looked at me. "Edward, Alice, and Jasper are going to enroll in your school just for a couple weeks they think someone is leading the vampires here so we are teaming up with them because we can't phase at the school but they can lure them out so we can get this finished so you won't have to live in fear," Sam said. I nodded "It would be nice," I said. As we sat in the kitchen to talk. I fell asleep in the kitchen as Sam excused himself and got me in bed.

The next day I woke up and I walked out I wanted to shower but I couldn't due to my cast I growled and grumbled. "What's wrong princess wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Paul asked. I growled "Shut the fuck up asshole," I snapped. Paul backed off quickly. "Come on Bells I will get you a sponge bath real quick and help you get dressed," Emily said. I nodded and went with Emily I came back out feeling more fresh now.

I finished my breakfast and left for school with the boys. I walked into school we went to our classes and usually it was either one or two of the Cullen's in my class. At lunch time Edward helped me with my tray of food this time the boys were late. "Anything yet?" I asked. Edward shook his head no. "But that Charlie kid has quite a sick mind for you," Edward said. I nodded "Yeah he's been trying but hasn't got anywhere and he won't," I said.

As the boys walked in we all sat down talking and laughing. When lunch was over we went to gym class Alice had joined our class for gym and she sat next to me. She walked with me during everyone's warm up run as Charlie kept an eye on us. I groaned in disgust as the running was done I sat out and cheered everyone on as they played basketball. Soon a ball was heading my way "BELLA WATCH OUT!" A student yelled out.

I hit the ball with my good hand and sighed with relief that it didn't hit me. Once gym was done I walked down the hall only to be thrown into the wall and there I looked into a reddish golden eyes and you wouldn't believe who it was it was Charlie. "You were suppose to be dead you stupid bitch I will make sure you die now!" Charlie said. I winced again as I embraced for impact.

~~~~~

REVIEW PLEASE PART 2 ON THE WAY


	7. To Save a Life Part 2

**To save a life Part 2**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

I heard deep growling and when I opened my eyes I was in the arms of Alice. As Edward and Jasper had Charlie pinned to the wall. "Bitch you will die!" Charlie threatened. "Not if you die first," Paul growled. As they made sure no one was around. They chased Charlie outside as he ran into the woods he was met with a Big black wolf and Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme standing there.

Charlie hissed baring his fangs at them. "I am not the only one out here that wants her blood there are more of us I gathered to seek revenge on that slut for rejecting me," Charlie said. Soon Charlie was in a battle to save his life from the Cullen's and the other wolves as Alice and Jasper stayed behind with me. "It will be okay they'll be back," Alice said. I nodded as we waited for everyone to come back they came back right when school ended and Paul hugged me. "Time to go home," Paul said. "Is Charlie gone?" I asked. "Yeah he is long gone we burned him so he can't come back," Paul said.

I sighed in relief. I was happy finally I didn't have to worry about Charlie harassing me anymore at school. I had other vampires out for me now just because I wouldn't date Charlie which I couldn't believe that was the most stupidest thing they could do why should they care really come on. As we went home the Cullen's went back to their house. We went home I sighed softly as I sat on the couch wincing in pain a bit.

"Pain medicine?" Sam asked. I nodded as he grabbed my medicine and gave it to me as I quickly took them and rested my head on Paul's shoulder. I fell asleep after awhile in Paul's arms he picked me up and carried me to my bed and laid me down. He sat and watched me sleep for the rest of the night. In the morning I woke up to the sound of Paul snoring I groaned and pushed him off my bed.

"Stop snoring dork," I said. As I got up from bed he groaned and tackled me carefully to the bed and kissed me softly than nibbled on my earlobe. I moaned softly and that set off Sam he came charging in and threw Paul off me both them growling and baring their teeth. "DON'T YOU DARE TRY TO HAVE SEX WITH MY LITTLE SISTER," Sam growled. "STOP STOP," I yelled getting in the middle trying to hold them away from each other. "IT WAS A INNOCENT NIBBLE NOTHING BIG," Paul growled. "JACOB EMBRY HELP!" I yelled.

Embry, and Jacob came in and got them separated. "Brother please understand that I am still and will be a virgin in till I am married to him okay? You raised me better brother so stop being a jackass," I said. Sam growled at me than walked away from us. As I got ready for school I couldn't wait till my cast was off it would make my life easier. As I got in the truck with Embry everyone jumped in the truck in the back.

At school the Cullen's were standing all by their cars. As we got out next to them Alice hugged me "Why is it smelling worse than you freaks?" Paul asked. They growled at Paul. "Chill Paul they are still helping us remember or do you want Bella to be eaten by these dead beings," Jacob said. Paul grumbled. "We looked around our territory and we sensed four unknown nomads around did you guys catch anything?" Edward asked.

Jared, and Embry nodded they made sure I wasn't watching and Edward read their minds he nodded. As we walked inside the school I was wondering why they wouldn't tell me. As class dragged on that seemed forever I got up to go to the bathroom walking down the hall I saw 8 people standing blocking the hallway I groaned as I saw the red eyes gleaming and I cursed. As they all lunged for me I did my best and I attacked as soon I heard deep growling and pair of cold hands grab me and pull me to safety.

I looked up to see Rosalie who had me as Emmett and Edward threw the vampires from me. Rosalie ran with me in her arms as the other vampires chased us out. "Just hold on tight Bella we are going to the woods," Rosalie said. I nodded as I held on with my good arm. There was my pack ready to fight in the woods as the vampires came lunging towards us. They fought and killed each one and burned them all to the ground when they had them dead.

As I screamed more coming. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie were in front as Alice came by my side to be able to take me away if things turned for the worse. "Look you all should just go home," Carlisle said. They growled. "We want her blood," One said. I watched them and the Cullen's talk to them. "Dude leave she didn't do anything wrong and if you don't we will kick your vampire's asses too like we did to theirs," Emmett said.

They backed away and left hoping and praying this would be the last I heard from them. As the pack came to my side Paul quickly hugged me. "We will be dropping out of your school," Edward said. "Thank you," Sam said. Sam shook Edward's hand. The Cullen's left after Alice gave me a hug good bye and we walked back to Sam's house. "How much longer I have this stupid cast on for?" I asked. "Four more weeks Bells," Sam said.

I groaned it seemed forever now it was a count down to get my cast off I was pretty excited that my life wasn't endanger anymore. As we sat down to eat lunch since we skipped out of school as we finished lunch me and Paul decided to go to La Push Beach.

~~~~~

Review Please


	8. It comes a time

**It comes a time**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

We walked along the beach as we watched the waves hit the sand "It's so beautiful out here I can't wait to go swimming again," I said. Paul smiled softly at me. "Good than I can see you in your bikini," Paul smirked. I smacked him "Pervert," I laughed. We hung out at the beach for a couple hours than we went back home.

Finally four weeks had passed by in no time and Carlisle came by our house for a home visit and he took off my cast for me and I was excited to move my arm finally. "Thank you Carlisle," I said. Carlisle smiled "No problem Bella just be careful no rough housing for a few days your arm is going to be a little tender for awhile," Carlisle said. I nodded as he left and I waited for everyone to come home.

Sam was the first to come home and I ran at him and jumped in my brothers arms. "Hey you got your cast off," Sam said. I nodded he hugged me than ruffled my hair. "Hey!" I yelled. Emily chuckled. "I am going to take a shower real quick since I can do it myself," I said. Sam chuckled as I jumped in the shower and got cleaned up. I got dressed in my blue jean shorts and a black tank top that fit snug around me.

I walked out and into the kitchen getting a glare from my brother. "Oh shut up right now Sam I am wearing whatever I want to wear," I said. Sam growled "No you are not I don't want them drooling over you," Sam said. I looked at him and flicked him on his forehead. "They won't touch me I am Paul's imprint ya know?" I said. Sam smirked "So you actually claim you are his imprint," Sam said. I smirked "Yeah just don't tell Paul that I like to make him guess if I am okay with it or I am not," I said. Sam laughed.

Soon the boys were arriving "Time to make Paul mad with jealously," I said. I walked out "Hello boys," I said. I had a huge smile on my face I seen their jaws drop and Paul soon growled at them. "You got your cast off that's awesome Bells," Jacob said. I nodded as we hugged Paul was glaring as I hugged everyone before him. "Ooo is someone mad?" I asked. Paul went to grab me and I dodged him and started to run as he chased me.

The boys all watched and laughed at Paul chasing me around as I ran into the woods purposely to have alone time with Paul I kept running and I tripped on a piece of tree bark that was sticking out as I started to fall I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist as he turned me around and kissed me hard as I kissed back just as hard. "Lady you are playing a dangerous game and you don't want to do that runt," Paul said.

I glared and slapped him upside the head. "I like dangerous games bozo," I said. As I walked away he growled at me and picked me up over his shoulders as I struggled in his arms. "Let me down you big ogre!" I yelled. Paul kept walking with me over his shoulder. "Is a fly hitting me?" Paul asked. I growled at him and tickled his side he dropped me I landed on my knees. I got up and I took off running as I got out of the woods and seen the boys standing outside. "HIDE ME!" I yelled.

They chuckled as they knew what I was up to as I grabbed my water gun and hid behind Sam and Embry. "Bells stop hiding behind the boys," Paul said. I shook my head "Nope no way no how," I said. Paul growled "Than I'm coming to get you," Paul said. I smirked and the boys moved and I sprayed my water gun at him. Paul growled and chased me I screamed.

"Lunch is ready you guys," Emily said. We stopped what we were doing and went in to eat our lunch. "Wow Bella you eating for three?" Paul asked. I kicked him in the knees I glared at him. "Screw you," I said. I threw my drink in his face and I got up and went to my room slamming the door shut and locking it. Sam glared at Paul "Apologize to her," Sam growled. Paul knew he hurt my feelings because he felt my heart. I guess it was an imprint thing.

I laid in my bed tears falling I was so pissed at him. I heard a knock at my door "GO THE FUCK AWAY BEFORE I BREAK YOUR HAND!" I yelled. Paul standing at the door waiting for me to unlock it. "Bells please unlock the door so we can talk," Paul said. I growled deeply. "NO YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF YOU ASSHOLE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AT ALL," I yelled.

Paul frowned and left the house as I laid in bed I fell asleep till dinner time. I walked out into the living room and snuggled with my brother as he hugged me. "Don't let what Paul said get to you," Sam said. "It hurt Sam a lot," I said. Realizing it more and more now that I do love Paul a lot but it just stung when he called me fat. Tears started to fall again as Sam kissed the top of my head.

Soon we heard the door open and when we looked who was coming in from the door way it was Paul with a dozen of white roses and the tips painted green. "Bella?" Paul said. Sam got up and grabbed Emily's hand. "Let's leave them alone," Sam said. Sam and Emily left as Paul went to his knees in front of me I tried to stop the tears coming. "I was a complete utter ass to you and I know you shouldn't forgive me you should hate me, But I want you to know I am very sorry for what I said," Paul said.

Tears flowing more. "Bella you are the most beautiful person I ever met though we didn't get along at first and said so many lovely words to each other I want you to know you are the true love of my life and I will never ever let you go," Paul said. I jumped into Paul's arms and cried as he held me and embraced me. "I am sorry for hurting you Bells," Paul said. I just let the tears flow a bit than I stopped and punched him square in the jaw.

"YOU EVER EVER! SAY SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME AGAIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER EVER SEE ME AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!" I yelled. Paul nodded he hugged me again after rubbing his jaw. Sam and Emily walked back in when they knew it was safe I was laying my head in Paul's lap. After awhile we all were outside I came out later with my water gun and I sprayed the boys as they all started chasing me.

We were having fun and laughing until a car was heading my way as the tires screeched to a halt just inches away from hitting me. "BELLA!" The boys yelled as they raced to my side. I was freaked out a bit I looked at the car and who was driving and the person me nor Sam wanted to ever see again. "Daddy?" I said. The boys jerked their heads to the car and Sam growled deeply.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	9. Run fast Run far

**Run far run fast**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**  
**A/N: There is mention of abuse, alcohol, and death if you don't want to read that part skip the flashback part**

* * *

"What the fuck you doing here Joshua?" Sam growled. Joshua came out of his car and smiled "Well, me oh my haven't you two grown so big," Joshua said. Sam pulled me behind him as the boys got in front of me too. "You have no right to be here Joshua so leave now," Sam said. Joshua glared at Sam. "You will not talk to me in that tone of voice young man," Joshua said.

"That's funny coming from a jackass who left us when we were 9 and 5 years old," Sam growled. Soon Quil Sr. and Billy rolled in. "Joshua Uley you know you are to never walk on our lands again now get out of here before we force you out," Billy threatened. Joshua back away "Okay I take the hint I'm not wanted Bells you are very pretty just like your mother," Joshua said. I growled "Screw off you low life piece of shit go back where you belong," I said. Joshua growled he got in his car and peeled out.

I hugged my brother as he held me close to him. "Why is he back brother? What does he want from us," I asked. "I don't know sis but I won't let him come near you again I promise you that," Sam said. I nodded "I want to go home now," I said. Sam picked me up and we all went back to the house. I clung to Sam now Paul was wondering why as we all sat in the living room.

"What happened?" Emily asked. "Joshua appeared," Jacob said. Emily frowned and she hugged me. "Will someone tell me what's going on?" Paul asked. Sam looked at him. "It's a very long story only Jacob, Embry, and Emily really know what had happened to us when were little," Sam said. They all sat up and turned their heads towards Sam to listen to the story that he was about to tell us.

***~*~Flashback*~*~**

_Sam and Bella walking into the kitchen little Bella holding a glass of milk as they walk to the table Bella trips and spills her milk. "Uh oh," Bella whispered. Sam quickly ran to get a towel to clean it up before their dad came in. They heard heavy foot steps coming as Bella hid behind her brother when they got the mess cleaned up. "I'm scared brother," Bella whispered. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED IN HERE?" Joshua yelled. You could smell the booze on his breathe. "Nothing father just a little accident I cleaned it up," Sam said. Joshua glared his eyes to Bella. "Let me guess the klutzy daughter of mine did it," Joshua said. Bella held tighter to Sam. "No dad I did it I wasn't watching what I was doing," Sam said. Joshua looked at Sam and growled. "I'll let it slide next time don't do it again understand me," Joshua said._

_Both nodded as Joshua stormed out of the kitchen. Bella had tears forming in her eyes. "Brother I scared of daddy," Bella said. Sam hugged Bella. "I won't let him hurt us anymore Bella I promise," Sam said. Sam poured a new glass of milk for Bella and put it on the table as they sat on the kitchen table to eat their snack and milk. Soon Joshua came back glaring at Sam and Bella who were now drawing on the kitchen table._

_Their mom walked in. "Mommy Mommy look what I drew! look what I drew!" Bella said. Holding her drawing proudly. "That's so beautiful baby girl," Their mom said. Joshua laughed at them "It looks like shit," Joshua said. Bella hung her head tears started to form. Sam growled and their mom glared "That wasn't right to say Joshua you are such a asshole to our kids," Their mother said. "I can say whatever the fuck I want to say to my kids you stupid bitch," Joshua said. Their mom growled "Not anymore I am not letting you do this to us anymore or insult us!" Their mom said. She slapped Joshua hard across the face._

_Joshua growled and he got angry and he slapped their mom across her face and started to hit her over and over. Bella started crying and screaming for daddy to stop as Sam went to stop his father only to be thrown across the room. "SAM!" Bella yelled. Soon Joshua slapped Bella out of the way and grabbed Sam and threw him again across the room. "Don't you dare move from that spot!" Joshua growled. _

_Their mom grabbed a bat and swung it hitting Joshua which made things worse as soon their mom was getting beaten to death as Sam and Bella were forced to watch and when their mom stopped moving "Mommy Mommy!" Bella yelled. Sam went to his sister to protect her "Run fast Run far Bella!" Sam yelled. Bella cried "No come with!" Bella yelled. Joshua growled and went to go after Sam and Bella. _

_Sam grabbed Bella's hand and they ran out of the house with Joshua following behind. "Get back here you worthless kids!" Joshua said. Sam and Bella ran soon Bella tripped and fell. "Bella!" Sam yelled. Running back to Bella. "Get on my back Bella," Sam said. Bella got on her brother's back and he ran with her as Joshua was now in his car getting ready to run them over. Luckily Billy's house wasn't too much farther and Quil Sr. was there when they arrived._

"_Sam, Bella what happened where's your mother?" Billy asked. Joshua pulled up "Bells, Sam you two okay?" Joshua said. He was acting nice. "Daddy hit us he attacked mommy and she stopped moving I don't know if she dead," Bella cried. Billy and Quil Sr. looked at Joshua. "It's true," Sam said. "You going to believe the kids over me?" Joshua asked. Billy and Quil Sr. saw the blood on his hands. "Sam, Bella go into Jacob's room and have him get extra blankets for you two," Billy said._

_Sam nodded as they went in and Bella still crying Joshua took off and was no where to be found so he was banned from La Push area and if he came back he would be awaiting trail for the death of his wife and for child abuse and child endangerment. As Billy, and Quil Sr. ran to the Uley's house to find their mother dead at the scene as they got the cops to go after Joshua Uley who had vanished so he couldn't be trailed for murder and child endangerment. So Bella and Sam now lived with Billy and his children till Sam was old enough to live on his own and Bella went with him. _

***~*~End of Flashback*~*~**

They were shocked and outraged of what happened to them. I was crying again as Sam hugged me tightly. "I am so sorry you guys," Paul said. Sam shook his head "Don't worry about it we made it through the tough times together and with close friends," Sam said. I cried more than stopped after a good solid ten minutes of tears falling. "We need to get Joshua trailed for the murder of your mom and endangering you two," Jared said.

"NO! NO! I don't want him near me or my brother NO!" I yelled. I got up and ran to my room slamming the door. "That's a real sore subject Jared but you are right," Sam said. Jacob and Embry went to my room knocking on my door. "GO AWAY!" I yelled. Jacob and Embry walked in "Bells," They said. I was sobbing now as they both hugged me as I cried in their arms.

The others were plotting to get Joshua to trail and to be sentenced for life in jail. This wasn't going to be really great next few weeks or months…..

~~  
REVIEW PLEASE


	10. Well what do you know?

**Well what do you know?**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**

* * *

Weeks went by Joshua hasn't appeared back thank god. Paul and I were going to the beach when Joshua appeared I tensed up and started to back away. "Aww Bella baby don't run from your dear old dad," Joshua said. Paul growled at Joshua "Oh so you imprinted on my daughter shame on you, you shouldn't have done that," Joshua said. I tugged on Paul's shoulder. "Let's get out of here," I said.

Joshua grabbed a metal bat and went to swing at Paul as Paul dodged it Joshua swung again and this time he hit me in the back of my leg I cried out in pain Paul got pissed and he kicked Joshua in the stomach sending him flying. Joshua growled deeply at Paul as he got back up to attack. Soon we heard other growling and I saw Sam, Jared, Embry in wolf form appear out of the woods. As Jacob, Quil, Embry, Billy, and Quil Sr. appear and surround Joshua. "What you going to do now Joshua your surrounded," Paul said.

I limped behind Paul which pissed the boys off more. Soon Joshua went to run but was tackled by Jacob and Embry as the cops arrived and arrested Joshua. "Joshua Uley you are under arrest for the death of your wife Nichole and child abuse and child endangerment you have the right to remain silent," The cop said. Joshua looked at us "I will be out they can't trail me for a 11 years old case," Joshua said.

"And when I get out I'm coming for your sister!" Joshua threatened. I whimpered he was the only guy that made me fear him. As the cops took him away before the boys could attack him. I soon felt like my world was crashing down soon I blacked out. As I felt a pair of strong arms grab me it was hours before I woke up I was in Jacob's arms I could tell I had my hands dug into his arms.

When I looked to see Paul who had a worried look on his face and a bit of jealously. "Bells you okay?" Sam asked. I looked at my brother and winced my leg where Joshua hit was swollen. Emily changed the ice pack on my leg "No I'm scared shitless," I said. "He's not going to hurt you Bella I promise you that," Paul said. The boys agreed I sat up and nodded softly.

Two weeks passed as everyone went to court to Joshua's hearing and hoping for the best. As it went on for hours "Joshua Uley we find you guilty of 1st degree murder of your wife Nichole Uley, Child abuse and endangerment you are sentence to life in prison take him away," The Judge said. They took Joshua away as I was relieved that he wouldn't be free. We got home and relaxed I went to help Emily cook my leg had a bruise still from where the bat hit me.

"The bruise is slowly going," Emily said. I nodded "Yeah finally I didn't think it would ever go away," I said. As we set plates down for the boys. "FOOD," Emily and I yelled. They came rushing in and we stepped back out of their way. Once they got their food Emily and I got our plates and sat down with them. When we finished eating I started on the dishes and Jacob helped which you could tell Paul didn't really like it.

We finished the dishes than we went into the living room and I sat on Paul's lap. "So what is going on with you two? You either hate each other or you are all snuggling and cuddling," Jared said. Paul glared at him. "There is nothing going on I can't be nice?" I asked. "No!" Jared and Quil said. I laughed at them we sat and talked for hours and soon I fell asleep in Paul's arms. It had to be 3 in the morning when I passed out Paul took me to bed and tucked me in.

In the morning I woke up stretching my whole body as I saw a dozen of white roses on my night stand I smiled softly and smelled them knowing it was from Paul. I got up and walked out to the kitchen were everyone was already eating breakfast. "Good morning sleepy head," Sam said. "Good Morning," I said. I sat down after I got my plate of food and ate. "Bonfire tonight Bells," Sam said. I looked at him and smiled "Who changed?" I asked. "Leah and her brother Seth," Jared said.

"But Seth is a young one," I said. "Yes the youngest in the pack," Jacob said. We finished breakfast and I walked out onto the porch smelling the fresh air I stretched my arms I was still in my pajamas but I really didn't care. "You think you should go get dressed?" Paul asked. "You think you should mind your own business?" I asked. Paul rolled his eyes at me. "School starts soon," Paul said. I ran to my room got changed into tight blue jeans and a green tank top that fit snug around my body and showed my curves perfectly.

"You are not leaving to school in that!" Sam yelled. I looked at him "Watch me!" I said. I ran out the door and into my brand new truck and went to school. Knowing Sam and Paul were mad about what I was wearing I really didn't care I loved making them upset sometimes as I went into class where Paul, and Jacob had the same class with me in 1st hour. I had one of the popular boys looking at me just staring more like it.

I walked over to him "You like what you see?" I asked. I could hear Paul and Jacob growling softly. He nodded "Let me take you out sometime I can promise you a good time," The boy said. I smirked and punched him right in the jaw. "You ever stare at me like that again I will make sure it hurts worse than the first punch," I said. He got up and grabbed me by the arm which brought Paul and Jacob to stand ready to attack.

I looked at his hand where he had my arm and than looked at him "Let me go or I will kick your ass," I threatened. "You bitch you will pay for that punch you stupid whore," He said. I punched him in the stomach and than right in the nose "I am a virgin still dumb ass and I wouldn't waist my virginity on your little pecker," I said. He held his nose and his buddies were right next to him.

They went to get me and that's when Jacob and Paul stepped in. "Back off," Paul threatened. They left me alone and took their friend to the nurse's office. Paul threw me over his shoulder I squealed as Jacob covered us before the teacher came in we left school property and into the woods as he put me down. "You stupid woman!" Paul asked. I growled "Fuck you I can take care of myself," I said. Paul pinned me to the tree. "I know you can and I don't need to see you suspended from school," Paul said.

"Why you miss me that much if I was?" I asked. Paul kissed me hard unexpectedly as I gasped and was speechless for a few minutes I looked at him. "Yes I would Bella I can't live with you, Please be my girlfriend," Paul said. Paul pulled out a bracelet it was beautiful and hand done. "Well what do you know?" I said. I smiled and kissed him hard and took the bracelet. We were official finally as he kissed me again swinging me around we went back to school to finish our classes.

What was to come to us now? I don't know but I knew one thing for sure I was in love with him.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE


	11. In love with you

**I'm in love with you**

**By: YukkiKaname**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does.**  
**A/N: LEMON IN HERE**

* * *

Paul and I walked hand and hand in gym class and everyone was talking guys where jealous and grumbling I was a tough girl to get I liked to play hard ball. And Girls where jealous as Paul dipped me and kissed me hard I think my heart was racing more each time we kissed. Was I in love with him? Did I want to be in love with him?

After school Paul and I went home and I quickly changed into my bikini and we went to La Push Beach everyone did. We saw Leah and Seth there both kind of quite and to themselves. I walked over and hugged Leah. "Leah it's been so long how you been welcome," I said. Leah smiled softly. "Why do I feel like a monster?" Leah asked. "You're not a monster you are a wolf big difference," I joked. Leah rolled her eyes at me and tackled me I laughed as we wrestled around the guys were watching and liking this.

I pinned Leah down and she rolled over and pinned me. As we laughed Leah got up than she helped me up. "That was hot now can u do that in mud?" Jared asked. Leah and me looked at each other than grabbed Jared and threw him into the ocean. The boys laughed at him as we all went and played in the ocean having a good time Sam and the boys got a bonfire going for when the sun set. This was always my favorite thing to do to be able to hang with my friends my brother and my new boyfriend.

"So I hear someone has news for us?" Billy asked. I blushed deeply "Yes I would like to announce finally that I finally accepted the fact that Paul has imprinted on me and we are officially going out," I said. They all clapped and smiled as Paul hugged me close to his body. As we chilled and had fun around the bonfire it was time to go home after five hours. Paul took me home on the back of his motorcycle.

We arrived back early before anyone else as Paul took me to my bedroom we started kissing it got deeper and more passionate soon we heard Sam and them roll in our kiss broke instantly and Paul left my room quickly. "Where's Bells?" Sam asked. "Changing," Paul said. I came out in my black pajama bottoms with my yellow tank top and sliver color jacket. "Hey bro," I said.

It was maybe three months down the road Paul and I had a very strong bond now I knew how Sam and Emily felt when they got together. we would fight here and there. I was getting ready for the bonfire tonight as Paul and Sam were on a walk talking about something I couldn't know about so I did not know what was being said or plans. Hours later everyone was heading up to the bonfire as I drove my truck since Paul wasn't at the house to take me when I got there I was in the shock of my life the place was decked out balloons flowers and music playing.

"What's going on?" I asked. "You'll see," Emily said. As everyone gathered together and I was taking out a bit as Jacob danced with me I got tossed from guy to guy frowning I still didn't see my boyfriend anywhere I was wondering what he was doing why he wasn't here to come have fun as Emily and Leah dragged me off and made me change into a sliver one strap dress that hugged my curves nice it reached to my toes.

As Leah and Emily got dressed in a red and yellow dress as we walked out the boys were in tuxedos and I was now very curious on what was going on. "Okay really what's going on now?" I asked. "You will see," Emily said. I groaned now this was torture the sky was clear and beautiful the stars shone so bright and the breeze felt nice as everyone hung around some dancing to the music.

There was Billy, Quil Sr., Sue, Embry's mom and Billy's daughters were there too. I even saw Paul's parents there I was so lost on what was going on now. As Emily and Leah took me out on the dance floor they had made we started dancing I was having a fun time but I was still wondering where Paul was I still didn't see him. Soon everyone paired up with someone Jacob grabbed my hand and he danced with me.

As we danced soon I was tapped and there was Paul standing there smiling I jumped in his arms and he swung me around we kissed hard as we danced together soon he went to one knee and everyone stopped and looked at me and him he took out a velvet box he opened it up and it was a 24k diamond ring. "Bella Uley you are my rock my whole world I love you so much and I want to spend my life with you forever," Paul started. Tears started filling my eyes as I listened to him. "Will you marry me?" Paul asked.

I didn't know what to say my heart was beating fast I felt like I was going to puke from this excitement. "Yes Paul Yes," I said. Paul put the ring on my finger and he swung me around and kissed me hard as everyone clapped and we kissed again and I hugged him tightly. "I love you Paul I can't believe we will be together forever," I said. Sam hugged me "Congrats sis," Sam said. I hugged Sam back "Thanks bro," I said.

I was excited I was going to live my life with Paul forever and ever with him. As Paul and I walked away from everyone we went to spend time alone walking into the woods we sat and talked about bunch of things than it was on as Paul had me pinned to the tree as we kissed deeply I could feel he was hard "Paul stop not out here let's go back to your place my brother would kill you if we did it at home," I said.

Paul swooped me in his arms and we took off to his house when we got to a red house with a white picket fence. We walked inside his house I was at awe by the looks of it inside it was decorated so nice. "I live alone so you don't have to worry let's go to my room," Paul said. I nodded we opened his door to his bedroom I saw his green walls with black satin sheets pictures of the boys and pictures of me and him hanging on the wall.

We started kissing again and the clothes started dropping on the floor as we laid on his bed he ever so softly kissed my neck than my jaw. "Are you sure you want to do this today Bells? I will wait till you are ready because there is no turning back," Paul said. I kissed him hard "I want to do it I want you to be my first," I said. Soon we started kissing again as he slowly kissed down my body.

I slowly arched my body as he licked my folds slowly and tenderly as he prepared me. He climbed up my body as we kissed one more time. "It's going to hurt just a little," Paul said. He entered in me slowly as he pumped in and out a couple times than rammed in hitting my hymen I cried out in pain as he quickly hugged me. "I am so sorry so sorry Bells tell me when you are ready to move," Paul said.

I nodded as I waited for the pain to aside. I nodded it took ten minutes before we started again. He pumped in and out of me as I moaned in ecstasy I was so happy that he was my first and only I will ever have. Soon he increased his speed I started screaming and moaning as we made his bed rock. We soon climaxed together panting heavily he rolled off to the side and we snuggled. We finally were one and forever will be.

The End

* * *

Please Review and tell me what you think


	12. Authors note 2

**A/N: Okay everyone I am thinking of writing up a brand new Twilight Fic. And I need your help! I am making a vote on which one you guys want to read! So either you can write in the review which one you want to hear or you can send me a message on my fanfic profile!**

**"You are my one and my only"  
**alice/jasper fic... Alice and Jasper go on vacation from the family as they go through a wonderful journey together and their love grows stronger a strange force blind sides Alice's visions and Jasper and her love are put to the test

**"My bestfriend is a werewolf"**

Bella/Jacob fic... Bella and Jacob grew up together since they were in diapers. She was Sam's little cousin who he treated as a little sister. Now her and Jacob are heading to high school together. Will their high school life be the start of a brand new relationship or will something tear them apart.

**(I will have OC APPS Required for this one needing two boys app and three girl apps)(I will need your characters name age height hair color eye color if they are human or werewolf type of clothes they would wear and their personailty)**

**"Sam's sister"**

Bella/Embry fic... Bella is a very special girl she's a Uley she is coming back from a pirvate school she was a very beautiful girl with her long pale legs and her wavy brown hair she knock any guy off their chair. She also had a bad temper Embry meets her for the very first time when she walks in with her suitcase in hand and thats when the fun begins.


End file.
